


In The Rain

by casisgraceful



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casisgraceful/pseuds/casisgraceful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan sees Phil die from their balcony</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Rain

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was listening to ocean by coldplay and saw a gif of dan on tumblr and then this happened

It was raining when he died. It was too still a night, too silent. He’d gone out to get some more milk. I was sitting on the balcony when it happened, the rain started coming down hard and he was there, going across the street, when a car driving too fast for that kind of weather hit him. It’s so hard to describe what happened at that moment. It was like everything started going in slow motion. The car hit him and then he hit the windshield and then black hair and black cement was stained crimson with the blood flowing out of his head. I could feel my heart stop and I wish it had because then I wouldn’t have seen his skull crushed, his once electric blue eyes now clouded over, and I wanted to scream and cry but I couldn’t. I just stayed there as people began to gather around and scream and cry and call an ambulance and do all the things I should have done if my body could move or react but I was just sitting on the balcony of what was only a few minutes ago our apartment, staring at my dead boyfriends body.


End file.
